Angry Horny Will Horton
by CountryCamo13
Summary: Still pissed at his mom for living with Stefano, Will rants to Sonny who tries to calm him down but fails. Well... one thing leads to another and they're in bed. WilSon one-shot if u like this I will make a multi-chapter love story like I will be doing for Klaine


**This is my first WilSon story so yeah... read and have fun. Warning: swearing and detailed sex... but have fun**

Sonny was just starting to doze off when Will burst through the door and Sonny could see that Will was pissed the fuck off because his hair had been so fucked up and standing in all different directions and quite frankly, it was really fucking hot. Sonny was a master at keeping his erections hid from Will and because will was fuming pissed, it wouldn't be that difficult.

"Woah, babe. What happened to u?" Sonny asked

"You wouldn't fucking believe what just happened." Will said, teeth gritted together

"Try me!" Sonny smirked

Will chuckled and proceeded to tell him, "and I don't get how my mother, who almost went to jail because of some fucked up bastard who was jealous of my grandmother screwing my mom's ex-husband, can just be OK living there with him." Will sighed

"Babe, babe, babe. You need to calm down." Sonny tried calming Will down, but that didn't help at all

"I down need to calm down. What I need is for that fucking piece of shit to be put behind bars." Will shouted

Sonny grabbed Will and kissed him hard, making Will's hands fly into Sonny's hair and pull it so Sonny's head it tilted back. Will starts planting little kisses down Sonny's jaw and down his throat. Will backed Sonny up to the wall and angled himself to where their cocks where rubbing together.

"Clothes... Off... Now..." Will managed to breath out

Will and Sonny stripped themselves as they made their way to the room. Once they reached the bed, they were in nothing but their boxers and both boys were kissing. "Let me make love to u tonight Will. Let me take care of u." Sonny pleaded

"Ok." Will panted

Sonny had a plan in mind. He was going to keep Will on edge for as long as he could. Sonny couldn't wait.

Sonny kneeled down slowly in front of Will, stripping Will of his boxers, and giving Will's cock a few strokes before taking it into his mouth. Will bucked into Sonny's throat. Only a few minutes later Will was close to his edge.

"S-S-Sonny, I'm so c-close." Will stammered out

And with that Sonny came off with a pop and left Will moaning.

"Really?" Will whined

"Yep." Sonny said with a smirk

"Lay down." Sonny said

Will obeyed and laid down on his stomach. Sonny had walked over to the nightstand, opened it, reached in and grabbed the lube. Popping the top, squirting some into his hand, slicking up his cock and then using the rest to coat Will's hole, Sonny proceeded to finger fuck Will to his edge and then stop. One finger, two fingers, three.

"Oh Sonny, I'm s-so close." Will stammered out

And with that Sonny pulled out his fingers, and again, made Will moan.

"Really? Again? Are u fucking kidding me?" Will said

Sonny laughed, "Yes. Now just trust me ok?" Sonny asked

"Ok." Will said

"Turn around." Sonny said

Will obey and turned to lay on his back, propping up his legs. Sonny slowly pushed in until he was deep inside Will. He let Will get used to the stretch before pulling out and slamming back in. Will started meeting Sonny thrust for thrust. They were both so close.

"God baby that feels so good!" Will shouted

"Will I'm so close." Sonny said

"Me too" Will said

After that it only took a few more thrust before Will was coming all over his stomach and calling out Sonny's name. Then Sonny came deep inside Will calling out Will's name. Sonny went to the bathroom to grab a warm washrag and cleaned up Will's stomach. Throwing the washrag aside, Sonny climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Will.

"That was amazing Sonny." Will whispered into Sonny's ear as he played with Sonny's hair like he does

"I agree." Sonny whispered back

"Go to sleep now." Sonny said

"Ok." Will whispered

And with that Will and Sonny fell fast asleep.


End file.
